That Poor Table
by Valenka
Summary: Rumbelle prompt from OUATKinkmeme: When Gaston comes to the castle with the intent to save Belle, he didn't imagine he would catch them having sex on the dinning room table.


When he had taken her Belle never thought that she would grow to love the man, not monster, that had taken her. There was so much goodness in him and she was determined to get as much of it as she could and drag it to the surface. She had fallen in love with him and was happier than she had ever thought she could be.

Rumple was spinning at his wheel as he always did after his tea. Belle had been reading for most of the day but managed to pull herself out of her deep red armchair to clear away the tea tray. Belle had her back to Rumple as she cleared the cups back onto the tray, taking as much care as possible with the chipped one that he treasured.

Suddenly Belle felt his scaled arms snake around her waist and pull her flush against his chest, he was only a little taller than her but she still felt so safe and protected. His lips where at her neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking her as his. How she wanted to kiss him, but never could the consequences where too great. Belle could never take his chance to see Bae again not for a single kiss. She couldn't do that to him.

He turned her in his arms and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, he could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Belle had other ideas. She grabbed his shoulders and turned them so Rumple was pressed into the large dark table. Belle made quick work of his dragon hide waistcoat and started at the small buttons to his deep red silk shirt. Rumple wasn't one to sit back and let her have all the fun, he wanted her splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. He picked her up and pressed her down on the table, pulling her skirts up and running his hands up the soft flesh he found there. Rumple dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses on Belle's heated skin. Belle moaned as Rumple pulled her thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin there. Belle wished that could go on forever but the sorcerer pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in his caretakers neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the perfect bruise formed. Marking Belle as his own.

She was wet and desperate for Rumple to take care of her, she pushed her hips up to meet Rumple's erection causing them both to moan.

"Please Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumple kissed her neck as fingers trailed down her skin to Belle's core, teasing.

"Please!"

She begged a little louder making Rumple chuckle in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside her, then another. Belle moaned pushing herself down on Rumple's crooked fingers. The Dark One wasn't close enough though so Belle wrapped her leg's around Rumple, digging her fingernails into the man's back. Bringing Rumple as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the table to.

"Please."

Rumple couldn't deny her any longer and so pulled his fingers back and Belle mourned the loss, but she didn't have to suffer long, Rumple made sure of that and thrust in to the very hilt. He gave Belle a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Rumple set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, he had Belle moaning and gasping into his neck. Just as Belle was getting use to the speed Rumple gripped her ass and pulled her closer.

"Rum...Ru...Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle couldn't help but chant his name as he pounded into her. Her screams echoed through the Dark Castle, the table slowly moving across the room. Belle was no longer able to form words she just screamed in pleasure.

Suddenly the door opened.

"I am sir Gaston and you..."

Gaston fell silent, his sword pointed towards them both. The situation was awkward, made more so by the fact that Belle was in the process of screaming through her orgasm. She clung to Rumple's open shirts, partially because of embarrassment, but mainly because Belle would have slipped of the table if she hadn't.

Rumpelstiltskin tucked himself into his leather pants and stood straight.

"Well, this is awkward, dearie."


End file.
